Percy Jackson grows a tree
by Amazingnessofcats
Summary: The title is exactly what happens but with a twist. This is honestly really retarded so if you think that I don't blame you. I don't own Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

"Watch your back Percy!" Annabeth yelled as she deflected a sword that was coming for my head.

"Not today Clarisse," Annabeth said. Clarisse growled and kneed Annabeth in the gut. I kept running knowing Annabeth is a tough cookie. She will survive, it's only Clarisse. I heard swords clashing all around me as I dodged the tight nit trees. FYI it is Friday and you know what that meets... Capture the flag! And just so you know, I am running with the flag so everyone is after me. Especially Clarisse. Well, she is always after me anyways (rumor has it she has a crush on me, ew). I'm running and running and dodging campers and running and running and then I conveniently trip. I fell flat on my face and my mouth, again, was conveniently open wide. I swallowed the huge lump of dirt in my mouth and kept running. I crossed the border line and we won. My team was cheering loud and came over to pat me on the back and give me high fives but I had a huge stomach ache from the mouth full of dirt I ate. I felt queazy and held my storage.

"He's gonna puke!" a camper said and everyone backed up. They could obviously tell by my face that a volcano of barf was about to explode. I gagged over and over threatening to spew all over the place. I bent over, hands on my knees in ready possitions. Annabeth came over to me and put her hand on my back,

"are you ok?" she asked. I couldn't speak. I could taste the asid at the back of my throat and didn't want to open my mouth, incase I did vomit. I gulped back the urge to barf and tried to stand up straight as best as I could. I clutched my tummy hard and made a really aweful face.

"get some water," I told Annabeth. I gulped back more of the dirt flavored acid. Annabeth rushed to the near by stream and used a leather pouch to carry the water in. She returned and fed me the water. I slowly drank the water and I instantly felt a better. Not 100% but better than before.

"do you need some more?" Annabeth said, she was very concerned.

"no, I'm ok, I'm ok," I said taking some deep breaths.

"I'll take you back to your cabin," she said. She went to hug me but I held my hand out and said,

"don't squeeze, please, it's for your own safety."

We slowly walked back to my cabin. My stomach was still unsettled, even when I got to my cabin. Annabeth helped me take my armor off and got my bed ready for me to crash on.

"do you need anything before I go?" she said.

"ya, I need you to stay with me," I said. She thought that was really romantic and kissed my forehead. She stayed with me for an hour, watching me sleep restlessly like she did the first time I came to camp. Again she kissed me on the forehead and said good night. The rest of the night was restless and I was having nightmares of trees growing so tall and thick surrounding me and I was getting squished to the point where my lungs felt like they were about to collaps. I don't know what that means but it was a weird fear to have.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning I felt groggy and really sleep depribed. I could barely eat anything. The whole day I only drank water and that was it. In the night time my stomach pains started to come back but they were worse. When I drank water it seemed to help momentarily bit not for long. Annabeth sat at my bed side again and rubbed my hand.

"you'll get better soon, it's just some stomach bug," she told me over and over again. We were both silent for a minute, then Annabeth gave me a surprise kiss. It made me feel so much better to feel her soft warm lips against mine. When she released I pulled her back right away. We started to make out when she suddenly pulled away. Her face told me something was wrong.

"what happened?" I asked her.

"what do to have in your mouth?" she said.

"uh, my tongue?" I said loughing a bit at the question.

"it's ruff."

"my teeth?"

"it's not your teeth. Open your mouth." I did and she reached into my mouth and pulled something out. She showed it to me. It was a small twig with a little green spade shaped leaf on it.

"what the heck?" I exclaimed.

"what what I said when I felt it in your mouth," Annabeth said wanking my raw open again. Her eyes widened.

"it looks like a tree is growing from your throat," she said. Showing me another twig. "how is this possible."

"well I did eat some dirt yesterday," I admitted.

"it still doesn't make any sense," Annabeth said, "unless... But that is crazy talk."

"what? It doesn't have to be logical. We are demigods for gods sake," I said.

"because you are the son of Poseidon your stomach acids would be diluted with water making it adaptibal for plants to grow so it you have enough vitamins d in your body and are constantly drinking water and have dirt in your stomach than this is a huge possibility," she explained. Now that is crazy talk.

"what do we do then?" I said nervously. I had a freaking tree growing from my stomach. Don't tell me to suck it up!

"go to Chiron, he might have a remedy for this," Annabeth said so we left for the big house.

At the big house:

"this is very strange," Chiron said examining my mouth.

"do you know of a cure?" Annabeth said.

"there is one thing but it is a lot to ask," Chiron said.

"what is it?" Annabeth said.

"I'll do anything to get this tree out of my mouth," I said. It was pretty crappy to have a tree growing out of you and I would gladly have it removed.

"if you can withstand it. The magic is very risky and it could backfire. Are you sure you want to do this?" Chiron questioned.

"yes," I said bravely. I said it bravely outside but in the inside I was whimpering like a puppy.

"if you say so," Chiron said pulling a brown leather book out of thin air. He opened it and started to chant. The tree started to shrink into my those, I could feel it slowly decreasing in size. Then it started to grow rapidly and the tree came shooting out of my throat. I couldn't breath and everyone started to swear. The tree grew so huge it busted though the roof. I suffocated and my face was tilted to the sky with the massive trunk coming out of my mouth. My neck was swollen and I felt something coming though my but hole. Roots. Thats lovely. I could hear Annabeth swearing at the top of her lungs as she witnessed the disturbing sight. I was starting to faint a little but the tree some how was giving my body oxygen. I started to not struggle for air. I wasn't breathing but I was getting air. I stood there with a 20 foot tall tree coming out of my throat and continuing to grow slowly now. Chiron quickly chanted a counter spell and the tree shrunk and disappeared down my throat. I breathed regularly for a second, then barfed up a tone of dirt and a bit of blood onto the floor. No one moved and no one said anything.

"we will never sleek of this ever," Chiron huffed.

"agreed," we both said and I tried to forget that time.

Note to self: never eat dirt, EVER


End file.
